


My Prince

by gayloath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Kageyama Tobio, Prostitution, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayloath/pseuds/gayloath
Summary: A strange story told in Kageyama's perspective about Hinata's prostitution.





	My Prince

Hinata and Yachi. As Kenma described it: it was like a seventh-grade relationship. They didn't go on dates. They didn't even sit next to each other during breaks. She dumped him literally less than a week later because he didn't care enough about her, and 'cause he'd been drunk when he asked her out. And rightfully so.

After that, he came out.

I felt extremely bad for Yachi. I wondered if she felt like she was the reason he turned gay. I would've asked her out to compensate for it, but that would have killed her, because I'm gay, too. Well, bisexual, at least. But I'm not straight.

I didn't know how to feel about Hinata after that. It seemed that he dated her to cover up the fact that he's attracted to males, which I understood, but he started calling her a "dumb slut" and a "gullible bitch" behind her back, which made me think otherwise. I didn't want to think that he had been playing with her feelings just for the fun of it.

After he'd come out, I told him about myself in private because I trusted him. Then he asked me out. I was beyond belief.

I don't know if I can trust him anymore though. Don't get the wrong idea; he didn't out me. But I miss the old Hinata, because of what he is now.  
  
He's a prostitute.  
  


On our third date, as soon as the sappy movie we watched was over, he grabbed my hand and ran to the bathroom, dragging me along with him. He pulled me into a stall and made out with me. His tongue played rough against mine. Then came the pants.

He groped at my crotch and, as any sad virgin would be, I was rock hard.

I will never forget the grin he gave me then and there. "I knew you liked me," he said. Then he kissed my lips, my neck, my chest. He unzipped my pants and pulled them down enough to see my dick, which was already peeking out of my boxers. He kissed that, too, with his soft, soft lips, sending shivers up my spine. He gradually took it into his mouth and sucked it. He hummed and the vibrations emitted from his mouth felt so damn amazing.

"Hey, Hinata," I thought aloud, "could you try deep throating?"

Hinata looked up at me, dick still in his mouth, then the slid it all the way until it touched the back of his throat. I made a noise so erotic I wasn't sure it was me. His eyes fluttered involuntarily. He made a gagging noise and coughed.

I had come unprecedentedly into his mouth.

He pulled away, choking a bit at first. I blew the rest of my load in the toilet, then he spat my semen into the bowl. He wiped his mouth and said, smiling, "Why didn't you warn me, idiot?"

"I don't know, maybe you could've warned me that you'd hum onto my cock, you cocksucker."

Hinata laughed and stood up to kiss me. I put my hand in front of my mouth, "Fuck no, man, that's my own jizz."

Hinata huffed, "Fine." He turned around seductively and slapped and squeezed his ass. "But it's my turn now."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very."

"Raw, too?"

"I'm not scared of any disease. I'm already sick as fuck." He stuck his tongue out at me, and oh gosh did I get excited. This time I kissed him, tongue and all. I pulled his jeans down and revealed his adorable, round butt. He bent forward, his back arching sexily and his ass sticking up. To my dismay, I saw that it wasn't his first time doing this; his hole was pink and loose. "Hinata? Who did you —"

"Dildos are pretty good." Hinata interrupted me. He turned his face towards me and saw my jealousy of his toy in my eyes. He exhaled a breathy laugh, "Just kidding; I use my fingers. Now," he placed his hands on the wall above the toilet, "fuck me."

 

We broke up after seven months. I hadn't expected it to last that long, considering his Yachi fling. He bravely confessed that he'd cheated on me with some guy in England when he went in the winter break, and he didn't want to hurt me anymore than he already did. Instead of losing touch along with the breakup, he became closer to me. We just weren't "together".

During those seven months, we'd had sex nine times. It never got boring. We didn't do anything crazy, but the nearest we ever got to that was when I got him a pink collar with his name engraved on the tag, cat ears, and a butt-plug tail. He used the getup twice. And I'm still unsure of how he hid it from his mother.

I bought them for his birthday. It was July, so we still had some time to fool around before we began school again in September. We went to my house since my family was busy that day. I showed him the box, which was hot pink, and he opened it up. His jaw hit the floor.

"No fucking way."

I smiled subtly.

"You're messed up," he kissed me, "and I like you that way."

He went to the bathroom as he was removing his shirt. I took my own off, then grabbed a lube bottle and a couple of condoms out of my nightstand.

I was putting one on when Hinata came out with the cat ears and the collar on. The butt-plug tail was in his hand. _Fuck_ he looked cute.

I walked slowly to him and I lightly brushed my hand across his cheek. He tilted his face into my palm.

"You're fucking cute, you know that?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I know I'm an adorable bitch. Now help me literally shove this thing up my ass," he started towards the bed and stopped abruptly, "Daddy."

I hummed with impatience and he beamed at me.

He got on his back and lifted his legs up. I tried to get on the bed but he pushed me off with his foot. "No, you sit there and watch."

"Didn't you say 'help me'?"

"I changed my mind."

I raised an eyebrow at him and sat on the chair in front of my bed. He rubbed some lube on the butt-plug and began to push it into his ass. And holy fuck was he cute.

At first, he was smiling at me all cocky. But then he started feeling the pain as the plug stretched him. He tried to spread his cheeks a little more, but it wouldn't help. He held his breath and looked down, attempting to push it deeper inside. When he squeezed it out involuntarily, his shoulders sank and he sighed an "oh".

While he was still trying to push it back in, I knelt on the bed. I held the plug in my right hand and his wrists in my left. I pushed hard and it surprisingly slid half-way in. Hinata breathed sharply in. I looked at his pretty face.

"Kageyama, I told you not to —"

I pushed again.

His head jerked back and hit the headboard as he stifled a scream.

I glanced down at the plug and saw it was all the way in. "It's all the way in, Hinata."

He answered in a higher pitch than he usually spoke, "Yeah, I kinda noticed."

I let go of both the plug and his wrists. I sat back and drew him towards me by his ankles.

He cringed with the pain of the tail being dragged across the bed.

I lugged his legs over my shoulders and placed my dick on his.

Hinata looked up at me innocently, "Are you frotting me?"

"The fuck does that mean?"

"Jerking both of us off at the same time."

"Did you do some three-thousand-word essay about gay sex or something?"

"No, but I, number one, don't want to get an infection, and two, don't want to end up tearing something."

"Then yeah, I'm frotting you."

I held both of our cocks and rubbed them together.

His breath instantly quickened.

We did this for a few minutes, just breathing heavily, our bodies melting together. Then I let go and pulled on the tail. He gasped. Surprisingly it didn't budge.

"Wow, Hinata. The force is strong with this one."

"Shut up, you're turning me off," he replied playfully.

I laughed my own rendition of Hinata's signature 'heehee' and tugged hard on the plug. It came out and Hinata cried in falsetto.

I effortlessly slid my cock inside him and he yelled, "Anh!" His hands clutched at the sheets.

I didn't go slow and easy on him; I fucked him like there was no tomorrow, thrusting myself into him repeatedly.

"Yes... yes... yes..." he said over and over again.

I let one of his legs fall off my shoulder and proceeded to fuck him, with that leg under me. I leaned forward and he kissed me rough. I slowed down a little bit, but then he opened his eyes a told me, "Is that all you got?"

I started speeding up a little.

"Is that all you fucking got?!"

I grunted angrily and covered his mouth with my hand, pounding him violently. He giggled maniacally into it. I'd never heard him make a sound even remotely close to that before. Tears of laughter streamed from his eyes.

He kept jacking off while I continued to ram him.

We came at the same time that day.

  
Then he started doing something completely unexpected.  
The first time was Tanaka. Tanaka, who'd been the horniest of people in all of Karasuno for years, and who was now grieving over the loss of Shimuzu. He'd had a crush on her since he came to Karasuno, but she graduated last year and now he only had Yachi’s cuteness to obsess over.

The year before, when we were watching a movie in class, Hinata jokingly asked Tanaka if he'd allow him to sit on his lap. Before he could answer him, he plopped himself onto his lap. And I guess Tanaka had gotten turned on.

He's not gay. The whole damn school knows he'd turn bright red if a chick with big boobs and a nice ass walked into the room. But Hinata is pretty much feminine enough to pass off as a lesbian.

The experience with Tanaka as okay, but "he didn't have a big dick," Hinata told me while sipping on a pineapple juice box.

It was second break, he and I sat on the roof of the main building.

"I had to pretend I was in pain." Then he pulled out a crumpled two one-thousand bills from his pocket, "But at least I got this."

I looked at the money, then back at Hinata's devious eyes. "Where'd you get that?"

"He paid me to get fucked," he said as he lay back on the leather cushioning of the pallet couches.

"Hinata, what do you mean?"

"I mean sex equals cash now. What's so unclear about it?"

"I don't know, man, isn't it weird? And aren't you way too young for that?"

Hinata shrugged and said, "I believe that if you're good at something, you should make money off it." He grinned and touched my crotch, "And I _am_ pretty good at making you come."

I flicked his hand away and he laughed his trademark, high-pitched 'heehee'.

 

Suddenly, it became a business. All the boys in the grade seemed to know about it, and all the girls were somehow completely oblivious of it.  
At some point, Hinata wanted to see if he could top for once, and Yamaguchi was simultaneously an experimental brat who wanted to try stuffing a little bit of Hinata up his ass.

They never ended up doing it again, simply because Yamaguchi. Is. Not. Gay.

Yamaguchi even told me that even Hinata's dick was extra, extra, extra small, it hurt more than he thought it would. And that it was super gay. I mean, no fucking shit. It didn't end up getting weird between them, which I found strange, but hey.

Then came Tsukishima. Tsukishima fucked Hinata and Hinata sucked him off. He paid Hinata twenty bucks. Fifteen for a fuck and an extra five for a blow. Tsukishima was not gay.

Lev. Hinata gave him a fellatio for ten. They didn't do anything penetrative. Again, he was not gay.

Nishinoya. Continuously claimed not to be gay. Surprisingly was a top. Fucked Hinata for twenty. Fifteen for a fuck, five for doing it while Nishinoya was in a coverup 'relationship' with some girl in another school and putting Hinata in potential trouble with her. He was probably the only actual gay person Hinata ended up have sex with.

Countless people came along, people like Kuroo and Bokuto. People not on the volleyball team, people in the grade above us, even people in different schools tried it. All who claimed to be homophobic prior to fucking Hinata. Most of them were straight. It didn't go much further than sucking and fucking. They all just wanted to try it, experiment a bit. None of them ended up dating Hinata.  
Now, I've lost all hope. It seems as though everyone's seen Hinata's dick. Hell, even _Kenma_ tried it with Hinata. Kenma, the reserved kid. He hated it, but he still fucking did it.

And Hinata tells me everything. I mean, everything. All the little details. He would literally reenact the moaning that went on with every client and make fun of their penis sizes. The strange birthmark that someone had above his pubic hair. The way someone's toes curled when he orgasmed. It was almost scary. The amount of people who'd seen him. Who'd touched him. Who'd been _inside_ of him.

I admit, I'm jealous of everyone who gets with him. I may have the honor of being his closest friend and knowing every single thing there is to know about him, but I still want him to myself. He's too precious, and yeah, maybe I don't deserve a gem like him. He also probably feels like a prince, being served and pleasured all the time by losers with strange fantasies. But _I_ want to be the one to make him feel like a prince. My prince. My fucking slut of a prince.


End file.
